Rina's Origins
by RobotBoylover
Summary: This is a story about Rina's early begins and adventures with Robotboy. In this story Rina learns who she is , what she can do and who her friends will are.
1. Being Made

Rina's Origin.

Chapter One: Being Made.

This is a story on how Rina came into the world and her adventures up until her lock up.

Deep in a lab in the far hills of Japan worked an elderly Robotolgest on his latest creation. The Robotoest was named Proffer Moshimo a world renowned professor in advanced rotobotics. The Professor had thrilled the world with his inventions, teachings and knowalage on robots and had even made one who posse human emotions. The robot's name was Robotboy and he was the on the most advanced robots the world had ever seen well to those who had seen him. See Robotboy was so advanced in weaponry and technology that Professor Moshimo feared that military forces, law enforcers and other higher ups may want to use to robot's power for other unknown purposes. Like Moshimo's own arch rival Dr.Kamazazi a crazy robotolest bent on conquering the world. With this in mind Moshimo kept Robotboy close to his home and only a few interviewers got to see the world's first human like little robot. While Robotboy was being kept a secret Moshimo was intent on making another super advanced robot which he had accomplished he just need to finish the following touches like a tweak on screw here and there.

Moshimo held open the robot's face and called to his assistant Muemue who also happened to be his fiancé. "Muemue would you hand me the flat head?"

Muemue eagerly handed her husband to screwdriver with a smile.

Robotboy flew eagarly flew up behind her and spoke. "Is new bother or sister ready yet?"

Moshimo tightened one the bolts and spoke. "Not yet Robotboy."

Robotboy asked eagerly. "When?"

Moshimo sighed. "Soon." and went back to tightening the bolt. Having kids around was tough sometimes even if the kids are robotic with their constant questions. Robotboy was a polite young robot but when he got excited it was no different then dealing with a regular boy.

Moshimo continued to tighten the other two bolts while Robotboy continued to perch happily on about his new sibling. "I can't wait to meet new friend…I teach them how to fight, fly and sing: WAAAAAA!"

Robotboy's tune shattered the windows to pieces and stopped Moshimo in deep thought while twitiling with the bolts.

Moshimo scrunched up till Robotboy's song had end and he turned to Muemue. "Muemue would you take Robotboy outside to sing and play with him? I just have to finish tightening these bolts."

Muemue nodded and took the little bot outside.

Moshimo sighed. "Kids."


	2. Brought To Life

Brought To Life

Moshimo continued to his work and screw the last two bolts in and clamped the robot's face shut. Overlooking his creation he called Muemue and Robotboy back in.

The two walked and looked the robot in completion but one question still remained: will

It work?

The robot sat motionless in Moshimo's hands for it was deactivated. The deactivation stage was the form stage of the robot's three stages. The first stage was deactivate, deactivation is the stage where the robot motionless and unresponsive till they are activated. Second stage activation. Activation is when the robot is activated and it functions on its own walking and talking and flying and using various weapons to defend themselves. Stage three is Super Activation. Super Activation is when the robot activates into it's more powerful form. The Super Activation form is most powerful of the three forms it has all the best weapons and technological devices known to man. The programming of the robot itself is advanced too. The robot's SA programming makes it able for the robot to handle any battle situation.

Moshimo looked at the robot happy and contently excited. "I did it! Another robot completed. (Muemue hands Moshimo the robot's remote.) Now let's see if you work?"

Moshimo put the robot on the table and backed away to press the button on the remote. Moshimo pressed the button once but noting happened. Confused he pressed the button again and nothing happened still. Concerned with this Moshimo checked the robot's fanny space and opened it and laughed at what he saw. "Hehehe…I forgot to put the batteries inside."

So he slapped to double AA batteries into the robot's fanny and shut the case. Then he turned the robot again with the activation remote. The robot doubled in size and switched on looking around.

The robot was the size of Robotboy but different in color. Where Robotboy was silver and blue this robot was light blue and black. The robot also had yellow eyes instead the green eyes Robotboy had. The robot looked around tilted on it's tummy because that's how Moshimo left her during activation. (Yes it's a.)

Robotboy flew over to the new robot and blinked at her. "This new sibling?"

The robot instantly blissfully repeated him. "This new sibling?"

Robotboy got annoyed. "Stop that!"

The robot repeated annoyed thinking it was as game. "Stop that!"

Robotboy got rattled and pointed his ink bolter on the robot. "She annoying."

Moshimo calmed the little robot. "Calm yourself Robotboy. She's only new. She'll learn…Eventually. Now do to business. (Turns to the new robot.) Greetings to you young robot I am Professor Moshimo and this Robotboy."

The Robot spoke confused. "Moshimo? Robotboy?"

Moshimo nodded. "Yes Robotboy is here happens to a super advanced android capable of human feelings just like you."

The Robot spoke still confused poking her nose senor area. "Hey?"

Moshimo sighed. "We have a lot of work to do."


	3. Fly By Fly

Fly By Fly.l

The new robot Moshimo created continued to poke at her nose senor area looking cute. As cute and sweet as this little robot looked was she was every bit as powerful and dangerous as Robotboy but if treated right she would be no danger to good.

Moshimo picked up the robot who thought this was weird but quickly ignored it and went back to rubbing her nose socket. Moshimo walked the robot in the hallway and put her down. "I'd like you to show me you can catch Robotboy."

The little Robot smiled. "Sure what catch mean?"

Robotboy slapped his head and flew over to her. "You chase me and hold me."

The little robot spoke. "Sure. What chase?"

Robotboy dropped to his feet and walked over to the robot. "You follow me and try to grab me once close enough."

The little robot smile. "Ok."

With that Robotboy took into the air and waited for her at the end of hallway. The little robot scurried down the hallway after him and Robotboy flew down the right passageway at the end of the hallway. There was a left passageway to at the end of the hall too but I chose left.

Moshimo spoke to Muemue. "Wait till she learns flight. Will have a tough time catching both of them then." Muemue giggled.

The little robot scurried after Robotboy as fast at her legs could carry her. The little robot scurried down hallway after hallway trying to catch Robotboy who had given up trying to fly forward. Flying up a little in front of her was too much fun. Robotboy giggled at the robot's attempts to keep up with him. So he blasted forward another turn at the next hallway but came back and saw the robot looking at the ground. "Me never catch you…"

Robotboy flew next to the robot and spoke calmly. "You can fly…"

The robot turned to him. "What fly?"

Robotboy spoke with a smile. "Fly what I do. Walk in air sees?" and Robotboy lifted into the air and hovered beside her.

Robotboy spoke. "You try too. Concentrate. "

The little robot concentrated and Robotboy spoke. "Let all fire out of your feet. Try!"

The little robot groaned and stressed to let the fire out her and then whoosh! Boom! She crashed into the ceiling lucky the ceiling was only made old plaster. Robotboy pulled his sister out the ceiling and he held her. "You got fire going! Now lift off!" Robotboy let her go and she fell back on the ground on her back side and watched Robotboy take off again so she got angry and her feet flared up again and she crashed back into a wall with her feet flaring and she set off after him.


	4. Spy Rats

Spy Rats

The little robot flew up and down the hallway she saw Roboyboy go through but no Robotboy. Just then the little Robot heard giggling from the left side of the hall she was in and saw Robotboy giggling at her and pointing from around a corner. The little robot flew over to him. "What so funny?" she asked. Robotboy giggled. "You flying back so slowly…Much faster with speed." The little robot protested. "I in air now…" Robotboy spoke confidently. "Yes but flying too slow, speed up and go faster then bullet." The little robot put her finger to her lip looking confused." What is a bullet?" Robotboy slapped his hand to his head. "Bullet something that goes really fast. Moshimo say I speed faster then bullet but no know what bullet is…" The little robot touched Robotboy and flew off. "Bullet touched!" Robotboy flew after her and caught her. "You caught!" and flew off with her flying zigzagging through the hallways and having fun.

The little robot seemed to enjoy that so Robotboy pushed her forward but she started to fall under him do to speed so she closed her eyes and grunted on her rockets and poured on the heat and sped off. Robotboy had to keep up with her now so he zigzagged all the way after her and caught her. The robot giggled and turned to a room with a big steal red and black door with a rectangular window on it. "What that?" Robotboy flew the side off the window. That Moshimo's collection of Kamazazi spy rats. No good from them…" said Robotboy. The little Robot peered in and saw the rats. "What is a spy rat?" Robotboy spoke. "Spy rat nasty critter spies on Moshimo and Muemue for Kamazazi. So Professor lock up in here. Keep away from secret business." The little Robot spoke. "What's secret business?"

Moshimo interrupted. "You and Robotboy are Robotsister and I'd like if it you don't go poking about where it's not safe. Those rats are not safe to play with. Their high tech clone rats which are made to spy on my work by Dr. Kamazazi." The little robot spoke. "Who Dr. Kamawazi? And who Robotsister?" Moshimo spoke. "Dr. Kamizazi is my sworn arch rival in advanced robotics, he would do anything to steal my work and pass it off as his own and as for you, your Robotsister." The little robot spoke. "I robot?" Moshimo spoke. "Yes you and Robotboy are the state of art robots equip with all the latest technology and advanced weaponry."

The little robot spoke. "What is a robot?"

Robotboy slapped his head.

Moshimo smiled. "Just come on and I'll explain later."

Moshimo walked to the back to his lab and the two little robots followed.

Muemue was amazed to see them flying. "Look at that your flying! Did you teach her that?"

Moshimo smiled eyes closed. "No Robotboy did…"

Muemue smiled at Robotboy. "Well aren't you a little teacher."

Robotboy blushed and looked shy with his hands behind his back.

Moshimo spoke walking over to the right side of his lab table and up to a power box and push a button on it. A compartment opened up and it revealed to hold a key.

Moshimo took the key out and walked back to the edge of the table. "Let's see how the new Robot flies shall we?"

Moshimo walked over to the door with the key to his flying test room. "Robotboy you and Robotsister come with me. I want to test your flying skills. Muemue can you come along too if you want to watch..."

Muemue nodded and left with her husband and the two robots.


	5. Rina's First Fight Test

The robots followed Moshimo into a giant room filled with a line hoops hanging from the ceiling in

Rina's Test Flight.

The robots and Muemue followed Moshimo into a giant room filled with a line of hoops hanging from the ceiling in a loopti-loop formation. Moshimo gestured to the little robot and explained what was needed. "I would like you to fly through all those hopes at a steady pace if you can."

The little robot questioned. "Steady pace?"

Robotboy explained. "Fly at normal speed, not at bullet speed."

The little robot looked on curiously. "Ohh…"

Muemue looked on toward her. "Fly at a normal speed all the way through the hoops to show what you can do. As you progress things will get a little faster."

Moshimo smiled toward Muemue. "Commence now."

The little robot scratched her head confusedly.

Robotboy looked on happily. "Fly at regular pace. Medium."

The little robot flew up to the first hoop, went inside and then continued slowly through the path.

The robot started out slow then sped up as she grasped it. The robot speed up smoothly but didn't go any faster. She struck a Nights flight pose while doing this but had no idea who Nights was. (I like the character Nights but don't have his games.) The robot sailed through the rest course smoothly and smiled. Moshimo was interested and congratulated the robot. "Very good little robot, you'll be a little superstar yet. Now try this."

Moshimo walked over to a control box nearby and pushed a button on it to activate a set of 3 floating barrages/boxes that came out from the floor. The boxes hovered over the ground moving swiftly up and down. Moshimo turned to the robot and spoke in a calm voice. "I want you to get through that now if you may."

The little robot looked on… "Um…Ok…"

The little robot swooped under the first hovering barrage which was a low point then swooped over the middle barrage and just dodged the incoming last one while scraping her leg on it. The little robot wasn't impressed and looked rather upset. "That's ok Rina. Will get you repaired. Your scratches now are miner to the ones you face in the future."

Muemue looked on. "You don't mean..."

Moshimo looked on. "Well discuss that later."

Rina looked up. "What discuss?"

Moshimo looked on. "It means to talk about something but this is a private conversation so I'll ask you and Robotboy to move along back to my lab. So Muemue and I can talk. Robotboy, can you take Rina back to the place we were earlier?"

Robotboy smiled. "Okay -Dokey Smokey! And the little robot grabbed Rina and took off.

Moshimo looked at Muemue. "We must prepare for the day that they super activate. If they do it unintentional, disaster might strike."

Muemue looked on. "Why did we give them super activation abilities anyway? It's been untested except for that incident with that giant Spongebob float which was wedged a top of the Empire State Building."

Moshimo smiled. "I thought that was humorous."

Muemue looked on regularly. "The Spongebob fans at that Nick convention didn't, Robotboy didn't either. He recalls it as a bad dream."

Moshimo looked on. "Let's keep that it way. The first experience was not fun."

Flashback…

Robotboy ran amuck on a city by blowing up mailboxes and build boards and McDonalds M signs which made little kids wine. Luckily Moshimo (who was aboard Robotboy) hit a reset button on Ro and caused him to retreat to normal mode while going into a sleep like state. Moshimo caught Ro in mid air and landed in his hover cruiser piloted by Muemue who got them out of there.

Moshimo looked at Muemue. "Keep Robotboy and Rina away from serious conflict. It might over load their circlets and allow for super activation."

Muemue looked on. "Agreed but where in the world did you get the nick name Rina?"

Moshimo looked on a little uninspired placing a cover sheet on the table. "The same place where this Goth lanjeray magazine cover came from which landed in on Rina's color scan some how and caused her to turn the colors she is now…"

Muemue grabbed the cover and giggled nervously.


	6. Knockout Riot!

Rina was taken back to Moshimo's creation lab a

Knockout Riot!

Rina was taken back to Moshimo's creation lab by her brother who looked back at the door then turned to her some what angry. "You never interrupt people while talk, it's rude!"

Rina looked back in question. "What rude?"

Robotboy smacked his hand to his head. How could he teach someone who didn't know who or what a robot or anything was?

Robotboy sighed and looked around and spotted a Tech Fly Dragonfly and controller sitting on a cabinet space to the left wall. Robotboy went over, turned it on, held it and fiddled with the controls to make it fly and let it go. Rina went nuts with joy over seeing this thing fly and she flew after it and left the room which caused Robotboy to worry and fly out the room looking for his sister.

Rina was quickly found giggling at down a hallway giggling at the dragonfly flapping aimlessly on the floor due to Robotboy's grip on the controller. The toy dragonfly flapped endlessly and Rina laughed uncontrollably at this. Robotboy was happy Rina had not strayed away but her laughing would kill her if she didn't stop. Her cheeks were red with excitement like anybody else's but this would lead to danger so Robotboy had to think fast. He did all he could , smashing symbols together, getting a truck horn in a can, even bringing Ben Stine which didn't work so he paid Ben a 50 buck cameo tab and realized Rina's laughing was due to nothing now seeing as the dragonfly controller was lying on the floor untouched.

The dragonfly was lying on motionless too but Rina's laughter wasn't and if it didn't she would go boom. So Robotboy did the only think he could think of: Knockout gas! Robotboy put a connecter cord to Rina's mouth from his chest and gassed her which made her motionless and caused her to fall the ground. Robotboy was satisfied until he heard a confused voice. "Robotboy?" Ro turned to see his creator and mother figure looking at him strangely.

Robotboy was in trouble.


	7. Deciding Rina’s Situation

Deciding Rina's Situation…

Moshimo immediately brought the little robot back to his lab and set her on the examination table while Muemue brought him a long suction tube that connected to a power box positioned against a near wall. Moshimo took the tube from Muemue and placed it in the girl robot's mouth socket while Muemue walked over to the power box and hit a big red button it that activated the machine. The machine acted like a vacuum and began sucking air out of Rina's system.

Robotboy examined Rina's motionless body and turned to Moshimo in a quick gaze. "Not my fault Professor…Rina was about to explode…"

Moshimo turned to Robotboy with a heavy look… "And how is that possible Robotboy?"

Robotboy acted out the playback as he explained it to Moshino. "Rina laugh so hard at upside down flapping dragonfly she not control herself, so I put knockout gas in Rina's system to stop her from exploding…"

Moshimo sighed heavily and turned to the child. "You must remember Robotboy, Rina is new to the world and doesn't understand many things yet…"

Robotboy looked in question… "So what we do now?"

Moshimo looked at Rina and then turned to Robotboy. "We have to wait for Rina's suction course to pass first, then I'll shall take out her memory disc and transfer it's data to a new disc which should revived her. But the effects could be dangerous…Rina may not turn out to be the way she was… (Moshimo closed his eyes and shook his head regretfully) Other then that I'm unsure of what to do... "

Robotboy was now floating in a begging position with his hands clasped together. "You do the operation…" Then he floated away in grave depression.

Moshimo called back to the little robot as he was about to leave the room and Robotboy turned in a really sad motion …"I can reactive Rina's memory but you'll have to be the one responsible for teaching her what it means to a good little robot. None of this over laughing business and stuff."

Robotboy exclaimed shocked, then appeared nervous…"I teach her? I don't know…"

Moshimo looked down to the side and though of another method… "I guess if you don't require her I could always strip her down and use the parts for something else…:"

Robotboy got petrified and flew next Moshimo. "No! I teach her…She ok… Just not know how to teach her…"

Moshimo smiled and looked Robotboy in the eyes. "Just teach everything you can Robotboy."

Then Moshimo got stern with Robotboy as he brightened up a little. "But as an added reasonability you must make up with Rina for your own sake and the sake around us…I don't want her hating you nor you hating her. Understand?"

Robotboy nodded happily then unsurely… "Wait what I do?"

Moshimo looked down at the motionless Rina. "You take care of her and teach her the ways a good little robot should act but you must also take the responsibility to say your sorry to her for this accident…Saying sorry won't just take seconds to do. It might take some time for Rina to forgive you but once she does you two can start over again but I'd advise giving her some time to unwind on the whole situation …"

Robotboy lowered his drum ears in sadness and closed his eyes… "I unsure Professor…"

Moshismo walked over to the boy and comforted him. "I'm sure she'll forgive you in due time but you really want her gone?"

Robotboy looked up. "No…"

Moshimo smiled…. "Then lets get cracking shall we…I don't want Rina gone either…"

With that Moshismo turned away and gentle pushed on the area space above Rina's mouth socket which opened up her head, allowing her cybernetic programming to be shown. Inside among the hard drive was a disc panel. Moshimo reached in and pulled out a white, sliver-ish disc that lay on the panel and glanced back at Robotboy who sat on a large coat cabinet facing the right wall looking sad.

The little guy was still confused on this whole ordeal.

Moshismo sighed and looked down the disc. "This better work…For Robotboy's sake it should. I want him to experience the true power of a kinship with a sibling and the love that escapes from that. Let's see what we can do about this situation?"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. Responsiblity Is The Mark Of A True Boy

Responsibly Is The Mark Of A True Boy…

Moshimo gently took out the tube from Rina's mouth socket that was still endlessly sucking air out of her system due to non-removal yet… But it had sucked up nothing but air from the inside so no internal damage was emitted. Moshimo then walked over to the power box that acted like a vacuum and pressed the red button it to shut it off and then turned to faced Muemue. "Watch over the robots while I'm gone please dear?"

Muemue gave thumbs while looking over her magazine on a nearby coach.

Moshimo sighed and left as Robotboy continued to sulk.

There was two minutes of silence between Muemue and Robotboy before his mother figure decided to break the quite streak. "You worry too much Robotboy… Rina will be well taken care off… "

Robotboy looked up from his dispersion rather miffed… "Rina won't be taken care of… She be mad with Robotboy…"

Muemue continued to look at her magazine and then cast her eyes to Robotboy. "If you set things right with Rina I'm sure she'll forgive you but you'll have to teach forgiveness first…"

Robotboy was now flying in the air inquisitive. "But what about Moshimo? He surly teach Rina something?"

Muemue looked back to Robotboy kind of straight forward "Moshimo and I are here to guide you as parents yes Robotboy but it is your duty to look after Rina as a big brother."

Robotboy looked on inquisitive and direct. "Why my responsibility?"

Muemue cast her eyes away from her magazine and put terms spafficaly. "Do you really see want to us teach Rina how to fly? That's really something impossible for a person with out thrusters…"

Robotboy let down his ears drums and looked sad. "Ohhh." And was about sailed away out of the when Muemue stopped him. "Wait…You're the only one cable for such a thing. Moshimo and I do not have the required time to the robot all the stuff you can. You've already taught her how fly…What other example do you need?"

Robotboy looked on...."What if she forgets fly?"

Muemue now standing smiled and walked over to Robotboy. "That's something you never forget Robotboy. It's just like remembering how to go to the washroom..."

Muemue giggled as Robotboy looked on directivity… "Muemue gross…."

Moshimo suddenly walked in and caught drift of this conversation. "But she's correct Robotboy if crude at it."

Muemue giggled… "It was crude taste but correct."

Moshimo turned away to the air suction box and concealed the tube lying on it, within the box. "Yes, well try to be a little cleaner on the subject next time."

Moshimo then turned away from the box and faced Robotboy. "Your sister's memory files are uploading on the laptop in my bedroom Robotboy. So in less then five minutes we'll have her memory back… Are you ready for this?"

Robotboy looked down the ground with un-sureness floating around inside of him... "I unsure Professor…"

Moshimo turned away regretfully and somewhat really annoyed…. "Fine I'll strip her down and use the parts for something else…Perhaps a nice robot chicken would do…"

Robotboy got upset and flew directly up to Moshimo. "No use parts for chicken! I teach!" Robotboy now had his arms crossed in an angry pout!

Moshimo turned to RB comfortingly and spoke in a soothing laugh. "I know you care about Rina, Robotboy. Your express toward not let her be striped down is the mark of a real boy. A regular robot would not care...."

RB turned to Moshimo turned to Robotboy enthusiastically. "I real boy!?"

Moshimo turned away smiling and went to the door… "Soon enough…But you must complete other tasks first before you can become being a real boy…Such as teaching your sister…Being a big brother is responsible and responsibility is something very important when it comes to being human…"

Robotboy brightened up. "I responsible. I teach Rina how to be really boy…"

Moshimo corrected him. "Girl…"

Robotboy smiled. "Whatever…"

Moshimo looked on honestly. "So I take it your up for this?"

Robotboy cheered but then got confused. "Yes! But what do?"

Moshimo put his hands on the boy's shoulders tenderly. "Teach her the ways of your world and love her Robotboy. That's all that is necessary for a healthy relationship."


	9. The Robo Puppy

The Robo Puppy…

Moshimo had to do dabble with getting Rina back up and running so after the brief conversation on responsibility so he excused himself from Robotboy and Muemue and returned to his room while Robotboy looked down worried. "What we do now while Moshimo busy with Rina?"

Muemue smiled… "I think opening your birthday present a bit early won't mess up hurt anyone as long as it stays in the training room…"

Robotboy looked up surprised… "What present?"

Muemue went over a nearby cabinet and pulled out green medium sized gift box with a blue ribbon tied to it.

The girl put the gift to the ground as Robotboy came to inspect it. He untied the bow and removed the box lid to find a toy dog?

Muemue giggled and took out a dog tag like necklace that sat next to the dog and pressed to reveal this puppy was now what he seemed."

The puppy instantly came to life, started doing back flips and then jumped on Robotboy and licked him on face.

Robotboy smiled and let the little guy continue his trek.

The puppy continued to lick Robotboy as Muemue smiled and pushed a button the dog's remote tag to have it deactivate again.

Robotboy got miffed and turned to the mistress. "Hey! Why do?"

Muemue looked on at the boy. "I told you only in the training room…It's too dangerous to have out any where else right now with Moshimo busy working…"

Robotboy sighed and closed his eyes… "I guess…"

Muemue smiled…. "But that doesn't mean you still can't have fun with it, just go to the training room…"

RB smiled and took the robot dog away as Mumemue accompanied the boy to the training room.

Moshimo looked on as the loading bar on his computer hit a hundred present and opened up the embedded disc's file space.

Moshimo sat down and pooled around with his mouse and brought his clicker to Rina's last file.

He clicked on it and gazed at what Rina had seen in those last few minutes of sight before total shut down.

The clip showed Rina's view engulfing gas the through the tube injected her mouth and all went blank…

Moshimo brought his hands to his head in a frustrated sigh… "Oh Robotboy…"

Moshimo didn't know if going on with the procedure was a good idea but he couldn't leave Rina in the state she was in and changing her personality was a not good idea either.

Confused Moshimo returned to his work and fetched a new blank white, silver-ish disc from his nearby side desk and swapped it for the disc in the computer and loaded Rina's memory on that disc instead. It would take a few minutes for the disc to download so he sat back and waited while sighing heavily.


	10. Danger

Danger…

As Moshimo kept an eye on Rina's memory download in his study, Robotboy found the joys of having a little robot dog entertaining. After finding out the dog could fly Robotboy had endless fun plying chase with him…

Muemue watched upon to the two and smiled at their antics but then suddenly change her display of emotion to worry when she saw alarm system nearby flash on and off…Muemue moved over to the alarm system and pushed a secret button hidden in the seemingly bare wall to reveal a security system…Muemue fiddled around with the security views and brought around one camera view of several yeti monsters climbing hill base of Moshimo's hidden home..

Muemue immediately texted Moshimo with her cellophane in the process of seeing this and turned Robotboy… "Stay here…"

Robotboy looked on sadly confused when Muemue suddenly dashed out of the room with out more explanation but things got even more frustrating when then puppy followed her out! Robotboy exclaimed at this and chased after the dog in hot pursuit..

Robotboy caught the dog someway down the hall pinning at a closed shaft door…Robotboy turned to hear a grinding noise him and saw that another shaft door was closing up on his opposite side…He was now stuck in a sealed off hallway with only one door, so he went for it before the doorway sealed off too…

Inside the room Robotboy found himself in Moshimo's lab with Rina's lifeless body sitting on his examine table… The little robot's expression worsened from normal to sad in the mere instant he saw her…It was his fault she in here and he regretted it…

Robotboy spent few minutes in silence before he realized the lab's entranceway was now open…Robotboy peeked outside to see several shaft doors in the now open hall just disappear into the ground…

Concluding that nothing was wrong Robotboy turned back to the room entrance to face his sister… "I stay with you until Moshimo comes but puppy go find Moshimo…."

With that Robotboy let go of the doggy and received a big kiss in return before it went off to find Moshimo…

…....

Ten minutes later Moshimo was carefully setting Rina's recovered memory disc into her hard drive…The disc instantly went in as soon as he injected it into her cranium spot which caused her to come life almost instantly...Rina looked around thoroughly after that, curious to where or who she was and then she spotted Robotboy…

Upon seeing Robotboy, Rina acted in a strange manner…She jumped off the table, wandered to the right wall to the doorframe and cut a exit shape through it with unacknowledged eye beams then carried on down the hallway…


End file.
